Este no es otro fanfic de humanos en Equestria
by Exelion
Summary: De los creadores de "La Leyenda De Brave Rick" y "Con el paso de los años" Parodiando los tipicos fanfics de humanos, Mike se despierta misteriosamente en una arboleda descubriendo que llegó a Equestria sintiendo que sus sueños se hacian realidad, pero aprendera por las malas que no todo es lo que aparenta.


**Primero que nada, bienvenidos a mi fanfic.**

**Como leyeron en la descripcion, este fanfic es una parodia a los tipicos fanfics donde un humano llega, se hace amiga de las mane 6, vive una aventura epica y luego se enamora de alguna de las ponis. No es que odie esos fics, me gusta leer de ese tipo, es mas, yo estoy escribiendo en estos momentos algo asi, no tan directo por supuesto.**

**Sólo me resta aclarar que esto fue hecho sin intencion de ofender a nadie y que lo tomen con humor, mas alla de que no haya salido con tanto humor como yo habria esperado pero bueno, la vida sigue. Sin otro particular, les dejo para que lean.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Los árboles frondosos no dejaban pasar los rayos del sol, sólo unos cuantos afortunados podían llegar a tocar el pasto, o en este caso, a un joven llamado Mike de 16 años, cabello negro contrastando con su piel blanca, de mediana estatura y ojos celestes que yacía inconsciente en el suelo.

Un deslumbrante rayo de sol alcanzo a despertarlo. Este se rascaba la cabeza confundido sin saber donde estaba o como había llegado a ese lugar tan extraño.

—¿Dónde se supone que estoy? —se preguntó Mike.

Miró a su alrededor y los arboles eran la única respuesta que podía conseguir con la mirada, hasta que unas extrañas letras con brillo dorado aparecieron frente a él.

_"Este no es otro fanfic de humanos en Equestria"_

—Humanos… Equestria… significa que estoy… en Equestria… ¡no lo puedo creer! —gritó alegre y eufórico—, no tengo idea de cómo llegue, pero seguro lo averiguare más adelante.

Antes de proseguir, las letras doradas volvieron a salir, entregándole un nuevo mensaje:

_"Apareces en medio del bosque Everfree y decides buscar una salida, la cual encuentras fácilmente y casualmente sin ser devorado por alguna de las criaturas que habitan en él"_

—Bien, hagámosle caso a las letras flotantes —dijo Mike mientras emprendía la caminata a la salida.

A través de arbustos y moviendo ramas, Mike se abría paso buscando un indicio de la salida hasta que el movimiento de unos arbustos cercanos alertaron al joven.

—¿Quién anda allí? ¿¡Acaso eres el chupacabras!? —preguntó asustado.

La criatura que se ocultaba en el matorral gruño advirtiéndole sobre su ataque para sus fines alimenticios. Sin darle un segundo de oportunidad, se echó a correr para escapar de la bestia que empezó a perseguirlo de igual manera.

Luego de esquivar ramas, raíces y piedras por lo que parecía ser una eternidad para el no activo físicamente Mike, una raíz salvaje provocó su caída, terminando de cabeza y de espaldas contra un árbol al borde de un camino marcado.

Temió por su vida al escuchar a la criatura gruñir al otro lado, se reincorporo rápidamente y se trepo a la rama más frágil de aquel árbol, esperando pasar inadvertido.

Pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que el monstruo que lo perseguía no era más que un simple conejito blanco que al notar su presencia en el árbol lo miró extrañado. Con ternura, bajó del árbol de un salto y observó al conejito.

—Aaaaaaah fuiste tú el que me perseguía todo este tiempo, pero que daño puede hacer una linda bola de pelos como tu —dijo mientras subía al conejo a su mano y lo acercaba a su cara—, ey, mira, parece un camino, ¿me guiaste hasta este lugar para que no me perdiera? Eres un conejito especial ¿Qué podría hacer a cambio? —preguntó inocente.

El conejo señalo su boca abierta y luego frotó su estomago en el sentido de las agujas del reloj. Mike comprendió de inmediato el pedido de comida del conejo.

—Bien conejito, ¿Qué quieres para almorzar? —dijo suponiendo que era la hora del almuerzo.

Luego de pensarlo un momento con una de sus patitas en su mentón, sonrió y señalo a Mike.

—Que gracioso eres, ahora enserio, dime qué quieres.

El conejo sonrió maléficamente, gruño un poco y luego rugió salvajemente muy parecido a una mantícora, sus dientes se volvieron colmillos y sus patas delanteras, garras, su hocico se expandió desproporcionadamente cubriendo casi toda la cabeza de Mike.

Del susto, el joven Mike soltó al conejo y salió corriendo despavorido dejando un rastro de humo en el camino, el pequeño animal golpeteo el suelo con una de sus patas y luego brincó a un matorral para perderse en la inmensidad del "bosque"

Sudoroso, fatigado y agotado, Mike descansa apoyando su mano derecha en un árbol tratando de recuperar el aliento.

—Bueno… no fue… lo que… esperaba…—dijo mientras respiraba desesperadamente por su boca, sintiendo su corazón querer salirse por su pecho.

Un malestar en su ojo llamó su atención, al observar más detenidamente Mike se da cuenta que es la salida, con algo de fatiga, caminó a un paso rápido para llegar lo antes posible y evitar encontrarse con el conejo o con otra criatura extraña.

Al llegar, el sol cegó momentáneamente a Mike y poco a poco, y para su asombro, se encontró en el último lugar donde esperaba aparecer, donde todos los ponis que andaban de transeúntes lo miraban extrañado.

«Pero que…» pensó mientras salía a la vereda y leía el cartel de la entrada.

_"Bienvenido al parque Everfree, una pequeña replica del bosque más famoso de Equestria, ahora en Canterlot!"_

«Canterlot… pero pensé que estaba en el bosque Everfree. Bueno, no importa creo que iré a explorar» pensó.

Mientras recorría las calles de la ciudad capital y miraba de vez en cuando alguna vidriera de reojo, no pudo evitar sentir que estaba siendo observado, pero de mala manera. Se detuvo en una de las esquinas mas recurridas de la ciudad y su presentimiento era acertado, los carruajes que pasaban a su lado lo miraban con cejas fruncidas, como si fuera una amenaza a la cual no tenían miedo.

Unas gotas de sudor se hicieron presentes en la frente de Mike, todas esas miradas amenazantes y acusadoras lo ponían nervioso. De repente las letras doradas volvieron a hacerse presente.

_"Una vez llegado a Ponyville, los ponis se percatarán de tu presencia, algunos te miraran con curiosidad, otros asombrados, otros te ignoraran, hasta que alguna de las mane 6 se acerque a ti y te salude, y si tienes suerte, te presentara a sus amigas de inmediato y harás nuevas amigas al instante"_

—¿Entonces tengo que encontrar a Twilight y sus amigas? Pero ellas deben estar en Ponyville y yo estoy lejos de allí, ¿acaso no ves lo que está pasando? —preguntó a las letras flotantes como si estas le entendieran.

El seño fruncido de los ponis se mezclaban con una mirada de sorpresa al ver humano hablar solo, sin nada que perder, un par de guardias reales que observaban la escena galoparon rápidamente hacia Mike sin que este se percate de su presencia y lo taclearon con todas sus fuerzas.

—¿¡Pero que hacen!? ¡No les voy a hacer daño! —gritó Mike.

Pero los guardias hicieron caso omiso al pedido, y por si fuera poco, varias yeguas y sementales también saltaron encima de Mike, empezando a formar un tumulto de ponis que querían contener al extraño lo mas que pudieran.

Aplastado y sintiendo una gran falta de aire, Mike observó como un pequeño potrillo se le acercaba a su cabeza que para su suerte, era la única parte libre de su cuerpo.

—Hola pequeño… ¿me ayudarías a salir… por favor? —pidió Mike.

Este sólo se volteo, se cargó sobre sus patas delanteras y le dio una patada al mejor estilo Applejack que, aunque fuera débil, fue suficiente como para desmayar al humano.

**XXX**

El frio y la humedad estaban presentes en cada centímetro de las mazmorras subterráneas de Canterlot. En una de las celdas, Mike despertaba de su inconsciencia, notando como un grillete unía la parte media de su cuerpo, encadenándolo a la pared.

«¿Cuánto tiempo pasó desde que me desmaye? ¿Dónde se supone que estoy?» pensaba Mike.

Al lado suyo, había un recipiente con agua, con un poco de esfuerzo lo tomó y bebió lo necesario ya que no sabía cuánto tiempo seguiría en ese lugar. Podía distinguir la figura de unos guardias que custodiaban la celda, trató de hablar con ellos pero fue ignorado.

Las letras doradas volvían a hacerse presente.

_"Luego te irás a vivir a la casa de una de las mane 6, donde te darán de comer, tendrás agua caliente y ropa limpia por parte de Rarity, para compensar su gratitud conseguirás trabajo en la granja de Applejack, te pondrás en forma y por supuesto, no hay que olvidar la fiesta de Pinkie Pie. Después las cosas se pondrán más interesantes con una poni especial"_

Y por supuesto para él, un mensaje tan alentador como ese era sólo un mal augurio y no estaba tan errado después de todo.

Los días fueron pasando aunque Mike no lo notaba, su reloj biológico ya era inútil en esa catacumba donde no llegaba la luz del sol. La ropa se le fue desgarrando por el continuo roce del grillete. Su cuerpo perdía peso y los huesos de sus costillas se reflejaban en su abdomen, producto de la sopa que era su único alimento.

**XXX**

Las letras doradas volvieron a aparecer en frente de él, sus pesados parpados daban paso a unos apagados ojos que no tenían más opción que volver a leer el mensaje.

_"En medio de la felicidad, Celestia te llamara para que atiendas un deber de suma importancia, que seguramente tiene que ver con tu llegada, serás el elegido para salvar a Equestria de alguna amenaza interdimensional o local, o sólo llamó a los elementos y tú te metiste de colado. También tendrá las intenciones de conocerte mejor, para asegurarse que no vayas a causar daño alguno."_

«Felicidad… esto debe ser una broma… » pensó mientras las letras se esfumaban.

—¡La felicidad se fue hace mucho letras de mierda! ¿¡O acaso no ves que estoy encadenado y desnutrido!? —gritó a la nada frustrado.

Sintiéndose inútil y derrotado, las lagrimas salieron salvajes de su rostro y sus gemidos de tristeza inundaron el pabellón donde se encontraba recluso.

¿Por qué le estaba pasando todo esto? Nada era como lo había imaginado o leído alguna vez. Todas aquellas historias fantásticas… ¿Eran solamente ficción? Pues al parecer sí, ya que se encontraba sufriendo en un frio calabozo acompañado de la soledad.

No recordaba cuando se había quedado dormido, pero un ruido inusual lo sacó de ese estado. Con los ojos entreabiertos, vio como una alicornio de pelaje blanco abría la puerta de la celda y caminaba hacia él.

Celestia lo miraba detenidamente en ese aspecto tan lamentablemente que presentaba sin que Mike le devolviera la mirada por la vergüenza, manteniendo la cabeza gacha.

Con un ademan, la princesa hizo que los guardias liberaran a Mike del grillete, sin darle un segundo de respiro de libertad Celestia lo envuelve con su magia dorada y lo carga a centímetros del suelo. Su mente era un mar turbulento de pensamientos, aunque su grasoso y cansado rostro demostrara lo contrario.

Salieron de la prisión subterránea y subieron un par de pisos, ingresando a una habitación iluminada por un foco que colgaba en el centro por encima de una gran mesa metálica, cuya iluminación sólo cubría aquel sector, dejando el resto del cuarto a oscuras.

Depositó a Mike en la mesa abruptamente, este sólo sintió un poco de dolor mientras Celestia sujetaba sus brazos en alto y sus piernas. Luego la monarca del sol se alejó de la luz artificial de la bombilla que colgaba encima de Mike hacia una mesa con distintos instrumentos quirúrgicos.

«¿Qué será eso? ¿Qué está pasando?» pensó.

Súbitamente, las letras doradas volvieron a hacerse presente en el techo de la habitación.

_"Luego de una aventura épica, todos te reconocerán como héroe y vivirás allí feliz el resto de tu vida, puede que te transformen en poni o no, eso es sólo un detalle más. Y si estás obligado a volver a la tierra, tendrás los hermosos recuerdos de haber convivido con los seres más amables y pacíficos que hayas conocido alguna vez, a quienes idolatrabas en internet cada día desde hace años. Sin olvidar el encuentro romántico con tu poni especial, que olvidara que eres de otra especie y tendrán una noche mágica y si tienes suerte, te acostaras con todas y las demás nunca se enteraran"_

—¡Letras de mierda, ya déjenme en paz! —gritó desesperadamente.

Celestia observó algo extrañada como el humano le gritaba a la nada.

—Parece que el encierro no sólo afecto tu estado físico, sino también tus facultades cognitivas —dijo Celestia mientras inspeccionaba un escalpelo que sostenía con su magia—. Tu lenguaje es raro, muy similar a los anteriores especímenes que llegaron a esta tierra, lástima que no haya forma de comunicarnos, eso nos diría muchas cosas sobre tu especie. Pero eso nunca fue un problema.

La alicornio acercó su cuerno brillante a la frente de Mike, cegándolo por un segundo dejándolo con un poco de migraña.

—¿Q-que me hiciste? —preguntó Mike.

—Ah, seguro querrás saber que te hice, veras, la única forma de sacarte algo de información fue "copiar tus recuerdos" para futuras investigaciones —dijo Celestia mientras colocaba una bola de luz blanca del tamaño de una canica en un tubo de ensayo—, espero que esta vez obtengamos mas resultados que la ultima vez —dijo mientras sacudía el tubo haciendo que la perla golpeara las paredes de la misma—. Lo más curioso, es que el ultimo sujeto como tú que pisó Equestria sabia muchas más cosas de nosotras que los anteriores a él, como si nos estuvieran observando en una especie de reality show o algo así y por lo que me contaron los guardias que te capturaron, tu pareces conocernos también —concluyo Celestia con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras llevaba el tubo de ensayo con sus recuerdos a un estante.

En el estante inferior, habían diez frascos con las mismas perlas blancas y en el superior, había un único tubo con un papel que lo etiquetaba "Brony #1". Celestia escribió "Brony #2" en el tubo de Mike y lo puso al lado del otro para luego salir de la habitación por un momento.

Mike vio aterrado todos esos tubos.

«¿Dónde están los otros sujetos de los que hablaba? ¿¡Que les habrá hecho!? No… no-no esto… esto no puede estar pasando… debo tranquilizarme y encontrar la manera de salir de aquí» pensó aterrado y con su corazón acelerado.

Trató de zafarse de los grilletes metálicos pero era inútil, su cuerpo estaba demasiado débil y tembloroso como para hacer algo, sus nervios eran un desastre y su mente era un caudal interminable de escenarios de su posible final.

—Mira quien vino de visita, es mi fiel amiga de la realeza, la princesa Twilight Sparkle —dijo Celestia dejando pasar a una alicornio morada con melena azul oscuro, con una franja purpura y otra rosa con una cutie mark de una estrella morada rodeada de seis estrellas blancas pequeñas.  
—¿Con que este es el espécimen? —preguntó Twilight.

Al escuchar la palabra espécimen, Mike entró en pánico y trató nuevamente de zafarse de sus ataduras, pero era inútil.

—Parece que aún le quedan energías, ¿Qué tal si terminamos con esto? —preguntó Celestia.  
—¿Enserio tengo que ver el procedimiento? —inquirió Twilight un tanto asqueada.  
—Es uno de tus deberes como princesa, además, esto es mucho mas practico que darte un libro, así aprenderás de verdad.

Celestia cogió con su magia el escalpelo y lo acercó lentamente a la garganta de Mike, este se asustó demasiado y trató de evitar que aquel objeto quirúrgico llegase a él, su corazón quería salirse de su pecho y todo su cuerpo temblaba del miedo.

—¡No por favor, hare lo que ustedes quieran pero por favor no me lastimen! —gritó desesperadamente pidiendo clemencia a las princesas— ¡Se los ruego por favor, déjenme libre por el amor de Di-Dios, no-no he hecho nada-nada malo por favor —dijo tartamudeando mientras lloraba desconsoladamente, haciendo que las lagrimas cayeran en la fría mesa de metal.

Pero ninguna de las princesas se inmutaron ante el pedido, aunque no supieran que estaba diciendo exactamente, las lagrimas y el tono quebrado indicaba que estaba rogando piedad.

El escalpelo estaba próximo al cuello, casi se podía sentir el frio del instrumento provocando que Mike tuviera un escalofrió.

—¡Por favor, se los ruego, Twilight escúchame, eres una poni especial, perdóname la vida, seré tu esclavo el resto de mi existencia, hare todos tus labores reales por ti, incluso ayudaría a tus sirvientes o las sirvientes de tus sirvientes. Te prometo devoción eterna, te amare el resto de mi puta vida, tendremos hijos a montones si es necesario y te tratare como una diosa, salvaremos Equestria juntos ¿Qué dices? —dijo Mike que había caído totalmente en la locura.  
—¿¡Eso es lo que querían letras de mierda!? ¡Ya dije todo lo que querías que pasara y todo lo que conseguí será esta muerte horrible! ¿¡Que se supone que esto significa eh!? —dijo riendo con locura como si se tratase de un paciente de un hospital psiquiátrico.

_"En realidad no hay mucho que aprender, las cosas pueden ser muy diferentes a las que uno imagina, además ya te lo había advertido…" _

—Princesa Celestia, ¿podrías terminar con esto? Además de asqueada me siento sucia, como si estuviera hablando de mi en forma inapropiada —dijo Twilight.  
—Está bien, acabemos con esto, si tú te mueves tanto, entonces será por las malas —dijo Celestia mientras acercaba rápidamente el escalpelo a la garganta de Mike.

"_Este no es otro fanfic de humanos en Equestria"_

Fue lo último que leyó aterrado antes de que el escalpelo atravesara su cuello.

—¡Aaaaahhhhh! —gritó Mike.

En ese instante se despierta aterrado y se cae de su cama mientras la alarma de su despertador sonaba en su mesita de luz. Algo adolorido lleva su mano temblorosa hacia el reloj y apaga la alarma.

Su respiración era agitada, se llevó una mano a su cuello para asegurarse que todo estuviera en orden e inspiro profundamente en señal de alivio, al final, todo resultó ser sólo una pesadilla, uno muy extraño por cierto.

—¿Mike?... ¿¡Mike!? ¿está todo bien allí adentro? —preguntó su madre mientras tocaba su puerta.

Mike se reincorporo rápidamente y respondió:

—Si ma, está todo bien.

—Bien, baja a desayunar para que no llegues tarde a la escuela —dijo su mamá.

—Ya voy ma —respondió.

Se vistió, se cepilló los dientes dispuesto a iniciar un nuevo día, pero antes revisó su computadora que olvido apagar la noche anterior, encontrándose con algunos fics e imágenes grimdark y gore abiertos. Apagó su computadora y bajo a desayunar.

—Es la última vez que leo eso antes de dormir —susurró para sí mismo.

* * *

**Y hasta aqui señores, espero que haya sido de su agrado y nos estaremos viendo seguramente en el siguiente capitulo de mi fanfic actual.  
**

**Si te gusto, puedes dejar un review, si tienes alguna duda o consulta, puedes enviarme un MP, no muerdo, me lo aseguro mi veterinario.**

**Hasta la proxima, se despide, Exelion.**


End file.
